


[Podfic] Eight Principles of Yong

by psocoptera, sisi_rambles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles





	[Podfic] Eight Principles of Yong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eight Principles of Yong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367066) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



Length: 00:25:27

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Avatar/Eight%20Principles%20of%20Yong.mp3) (23 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Avatar/Eight%20Principles%20of%20Yong.m4b) (12 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
